For a large number of activities, among which the following can be cited, without the list being restrictive: perfumes, aromas, cosmetics, fine chemistry, pharmaceutics, coloring agents, dyes and paints, food processing, wines and spirits, etc. it is necessary to make "compositions", as much in the laboratory for tests or sampling, as in production. These compositions are mixtures of liquid or solid raw materials, according to a formula in a precise dosage. The traditional manual creation of these compositions is long and can rise to many manufacturing errors. Moreover, it is difficult to achieve accuracies on the order of a half-milligram.